Anastasia
by Eracion317
Summary: featuring Zakuro as Anastasia and Keiichiro as Dimitri!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just watched Anastasia again, after bout 3 years of not watching it, and im a biggg fan of Tokyo Mew/Mew Mew Power (more so on Tokyo Mew Mew. 4kids ruined parts of the anime, plus they never continued dubbing it -_- ). I instantly thought of Keiichiro and Zakuro when I watched Anastasia, plus they're my favorite pairing. I thought of Ichigo also to be the 'Anastasia' but as much as i love Ichigo she's already the main character of the actual series, every dude seems to love her and i wanted to make someone else the star of the show so to speak. Also, in this story Ryou didn't create the Mew Mews, I decided to make their powers inheritable and passed down through each generation. You'll see what I mean, it'll all make sense, I promise! :)**

**This won't be Anastasia copied word for word from the movie. Im just taking the plotline and adding the Mew Mew into it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Anastasia or Tokyo Mew Mew (If i did Keiichiro and Zakuro would've been together, and the other mew mews would have more screen time)**

_**Chapter 1**_

September 16th. It was my youngest granddaughter, Zakuro's, seventh birthday. We invited every single royal family; the Momomiyas brought their 4 year old daughter Ichigo, the Aizawas also brought their 4 year old daughter Minto, the Fongs brought their 2 year old daughter Pudding and the Midorikawas brought their 6 year old daughter Rettasu. I had hoped that Zakuro would make friends with the girls but she stayed beside her father. I watched her dance with her father with a smile on her face and without a care in the world. When she saw me she ran over to me right away.

"Obaa-san! Come dance with me!"

"How I would love to my little Zakuro, but first let me give you these," I reached into my purse and pulled out a music box, a necklace, and a small gold egg-like object. I heard Zakuro gasp.

"A power pendant! And, wait, is this a jewelry box obaa-san?" I saw her eyes sparkle

"It is a music box, it plays our lullaby," I showed her how the music box worked, "You can play it at night and pretend that it is me singing to you when I leave for Tokyo. And yes, this is a power pendant. It is your turn now. If you hold the pendant in front of the tattoo on your stomach you will be able to transform into a Mew Mew and you will be responsible for protecting the people along with the other Mews."

"Oh thank you obaa-san!" She gave me a big hug, "Let's go dance now!"

I laughed and put my purse in my seat. I saw one of the kitchen boys walking into the ballroom eating an apple. I smiled at him and he waved back.

"Keiichiro! What are you doing? You are supposed to be setting the dining table!" one of the cooks grabbed him as I walked out to the dance floor to join my granddaughter. All was going well until all went dark. Pai came in with Taruto and Kisshu. We thought they were holy men but we were wrong. They had sold their souls to Deep Blue so that they could gain the power of an immortal.

"Leave us at once Pai and your brothers too! You do not belong here!" I heard my son yell out

"And you think you can stop us?" Kisshu laughed and created Chimera animals from the fish in the lake outside the castle. Pai and Taruto also started attacking all that were in the castle.

"Kill all the Fujiwaras! And anyone else who gets in the way!" I heard Taruto yell. I grabbed Zakuro's hand and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Wait obaa-san! I have to go get my music box and power pendant!"

"No Zakuro!" I ran after her; she was heading for her room, "we have to leave right now!"

Once inside her room, Zakuro grabbed her music box and pendant. As I reached for the door I heard a large explosion and Kisshu's voice heading in our direction. I didn't know where to go. My granddaughter and I were stuck in the room and I was sure that it was our end. Suddenly the wall on the right side opened up and a little boy came out from the opening.

"Hurry! You can escape through the servants quarters!" It was the kitchen boy that I saw earlier that evening. He pushed us through the wall just as Kisshu slammed open the door. Zakuro and I ran through the servants quarters and out of the castle.

"Obaa-san I have to go back! I dropped my music box!"

"I'm sorry Zakuro but we can't. We'll die if we go back." We were almost out of the palace gates when Pai attacked us.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" Pai's attack hit Zakuro in the leg and made her collapse to the ground, "You will not escape Fujiwara!"

The ice started cracking from underneath us and Pai was the first to fall into the cold water. He grabbed onto the screaming Zakuro and began to drag her down with him. I used all my strength to pull Zakuro out of Pai's grasp. We escaped and we ran to the train station where the train was already leaving.

"Hurry Zakuro! We have to get on that train!" The people on the train helped me into the moving train car. I reached out to pull Zakuro in with me,

"Zakuro! Grab my hand!" I felt her hold my hand

"Don't let go obaa-san!" I tried to hold onto her but the train was moving too fast and I knew Zakuro couldn't keep running after the train. Her hand slipped away from mine and I watched her fall to the ground.

"ZAKURO!"

_Alrighty! Chapter one is done! :) and yes i do realize that in Anastasia the family is celebrating their 300th year rule over Russia, not Anastasia's birthday. I made it her birthday instead because Zakuro is not part of a ruling family, she's part of a very rich family and her Mew Mew Powers make her a very important person in society. The other Mews are also nobles and belong to the five noble families in Japan._

_Review please and let me know what you think! no flames please but constructive criticism is accepted!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im back! alright so hopefully I can continue this ( with more reviews I definitely will!) This chapter will be straight after the first one, so basically the opening of Anastasia. Oh and I don't know how the city of Shimoda is in Japan, I just looked for a city relatively the same distance as the distance from paris to st petersburg. Enjoy this chapter!****Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia or Tokyo Mew Mew **

Chapter 2:

Shimoda wasn't a large city nor was it small. Usually, the city was quiet, but today was an exception. A rumour had been going around that the heir to the Fujiwara zaibatsu was alive, even though it had been ten years since the family was attacked. Men and women throughout the city held newspapers in their hands talking to one another about the girl on the front page of the newspaper: Zakuro Fujiwara. Small shops lined the streets of Shimoda, which were now filled with people gossiping to one another about where Zakuro could be.

Within those people were two young men. One with dark brown hair, pulled to a low ponytail, and dark eyes, who wore a pair of brown pants, a white shirt and a thick brown jacket to protect him from the cold. Walking beside him was a blonde man with blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and white pants, with a similar jacket over his clothes. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he walked beside his dark haired partner.

"Guess what? I finally found an empty theatre where we can hold auditions for the girl to play Zakuro. Its near the old Fujiwara home so we don't have to leave the office we created in the Fujiwara home," the blonde man said happily

"That's great Ryou! Now all that's left is to find a girl to play the part of Zakuro," the brunette replied.

"That's not going to be easy Keiichiro. There's a ton of girls here and finding the perfect one will be hard, I mean, we'll have Ichigo's help to make her convincing but still..."

"Oh relax, don't worry. We can do it," Keiichiro hit Ryou's arm lightly, "Man, if we can do this, we'll be so rich. We won't have to steal anymore!"

Ryou now looked more convinced by his partners plan, "Yeah, it'll be the greatest scam in all of Japan!"

"Exactly! Now come on, let's go set up the theatre."

* * *

><p>A few miles from Shimoda, a small orphanage stood. Children inside were screaming goodbye to a young violet haired woman being led away by an old woman. The young woman wore clothes that were much too large on her and a thick purple scarf.<p>

"I got you a job at the fishing docks," the old woman said angrily. The young woman ignored her though, instead, shouting goodbyes to the children still in the orphanage, "Are you listening to me Renee?"

"Yes Noriko-sama," Renee replied half heartedly. Noriko glared at her before grabbing her sleeve and dragging her towards the metal gate.

"I don't even know why I put up with you! You don't see what I do for you. I feed you, I kept you clean and kept a roof-" Renee began mouthing the words Noriko was saying.

"And kept a roof over my head. I know. You've told me before," Renee rolled her eyes and Noriko gasped at the young woman's defiance.

"How is it that you can remember that and not where you came from?" Noriko asked furiously

"I told you I don't remember. The only clues I have are the tattoo on my navel and this necklace that says 'Together in -"

"Yes, yes I know. _Together in Tokyo_," Noriko spat out angrily, "Ha! Like you will ever find anyone in Tokyo. Now go! Take a left at the fork in the road and you'll get to the fishing docks."

Renee was then pushed out the gates, which slammed closed behind her. She glared back angrily at Noriko before heading down the road. She kept walking in the snow until she came to the fork in the road Noriko was talking about.

"Hmm... If I go left then I get stuck in that stupid fishing job," Renee spoke to herself as she stood in front of the road signs, "But if I go right... then who knows what might happen... I could find my family, or at least whoever gave me this necklace. Ugh I need a sign! Is that too much to ask?"

A discouraged Renee sat herself down in the snow, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, a large, gray, dog, who looked more like a wolf came out of the trees. The wolf-dog growled at her and Renee sent a fierce glare back at the challenged. The dog bowed its head before coming closer to her. Giving a slight smile, Renee reached a hand out to pet the dog. Suddenly, the dog grabbed her sleeve and began pulling her to the right, towards Shimoda.

"Alright, alright, I'll go follow you," the dog seemed to smile at her and Renee could've sworn she saw the dog nod its head in approval. The two walked together, passing by a small home, where a little boy came out and complimented Renee's new four legged friend.

'_I know I'll have a family soon... Someday. I'll start in Tokyo. I know I'll find someone there who knows who I am,' _Renee thought to herself as she trudged through the snow.

"Well Aleu, I guess this is it," Renee told her new found pet, as they stood on a hill overlooking Shimoda. The dog barked at her in response, as if saying yes. Renee nodded back and the two walked down the hill and into the bustling city of Shimoda. Once in the city, Renee headed straight for the small stand that sold train tickets to Tokyo for a small price. There was a long line, but Renee stood in it patiently. Finally, she was able to reach the front where a middle aged man greeted her.

"I'd like a ticket to Tokyo please."

"Do you have a passport?" The man asked Renee.

"No I don't,"

"I'm sorry then m'am. No passport, no ticket," Renee left the stand, glaring at the ticket salesman. Just as she was out of sight from the salesman, an old woman, back hunched and a black coat covering her frail body, grabbed her.

"Uh, excuse me I really need to be going," Renee told the old lady, trying to hold back her irritation and being polite.

"If you want a ticket then you need to go see Keiichiro," the old lady told her quietly. Renee's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where can I find Keiichiro?"

"He is in the old Fujiwara vacation home."

"Thank you. C'mon Aleu, let's go find this Keiichiro person," Renee told her pet began walking, forgetting to ask the old lady where the Fujiwara home was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty! Chapter 2 is done! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
